Recueil d'OS
by Miss Zabini
Summary: Pour tous les fans des OneShot, vous trouverez dans ce recueil, tout un stock de oneshot traduits par mes bons soins.
1. A Cry in the Dark

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Je profite d'un petit moment où je peux avoir mon ordi pour mettre en ligne ma toute première fic : la traduction d'un one-shot de Daylyn. Et je profite de ce moment pour faire une annonce. Comme vous l'aurez sûrement je suis toute nouvelle en ligne et je recherche une betâ. Si vous êtes intéressé faites le moi savoir !

* * *

**

**Disclamer : Rien à moi ! Tout à Rowling et Daylyn pour l'histoire.

* * *

**

**A Cry in the dark

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy rôdait dans la Forêt Interdite, seul.

Ses gènes de vampires étaient activés pour la chasse. Draco sut que bientôt sa faim serait insatiable, sa faim de sang serait intense. Il recherchait quelqu'un pour l'avoir, le posséder. Pour tuer.

Et il entendit. Un cri dans l'obscurité. Un cri empli de douleurs et de tourments purs, de désespoir. Draco reconnut ce cri : il l'avait entendu avant. Il sut à qui cette âme appartenait, cette âme souhaitant ardemment la mort.

Draco se déplaça vers ce cri, ses pas étaient silencieux. A la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, sous la lumière blanche de la lune, il vit sa proie, au bord du lac. Harry Potter.

Harry était assis, sans énergie, regardant le clapotis de l'eau. Draco s'approcha silencieusement.

« Tu pensais te noyer, Potter ? » demanda-t-il, se tenant juste derrière lui. « Comme c'est terriblement mélodramatique ! »

Harry sursauta, sa baguette à la main.

« Malfoy » dit-il, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la surprise alors qu'il reconnaissait son interlocuteur.

Une distance raisonnable séparait le sorcier du vampire. Le silence entre eux était palpable.

« Tu m'as effrayé » dit Harry, se détournant du regard du vampire et abaissant sa baguette.

« Je t'effraye encore » demanda Draco, « il me semble que je t'ais toujours effrayé, dehors au clair de lune »

« C'est une autre vie, un autre temps. C'est….. différent maintenant » répliqua Harry en regardant droit dans les yeux argentés de Draco, dans lesquels brillait un éclat surnaturel.

« Oui ça l'est » acquiesça Draco, « nous ne sommes plus si jeunes….. si innocents »

Harry secoua la tête, signe d'une douleur évidente dans ses yeux vert hantés.

Draco se déplaça jusqu'à ce que la distance entre lui et le sorcier ne soit qu'infime. Draco leva sa main vers le visage du sorcier et du bout de ses doigts caressa sa cicatrice

« Te rappelles-tu de cette nuit, Harry ? »chuchota Draco, « quand je t'es découvert ici pleurant sous le clair de lune, c'était une nuit comme celle-ci, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco se pencha légèrement en avant, et embrassa la mâchoire du jeune homme.

Harry ferma les yeux et lâcha un « oui » dans un chuchotement. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Draco sur son visage. Il frissonna.

« Te rappelles-tu ton étonnement face au goût de notre premier baiser. » Le vampire embrassa doucement le coin de la bouche du sorcier. « Comment ce baiser a rapidement attisé notre passion ? Comment nous avons passé la nuit à faire l'amour, seulement des êtres déchirés par la lumière cruelle de l'obscurité ?»

« Oui » répondit Harry en sanglotant.

« Te rappelles-tu comment nous nous sommes tenus l'un à l'autre face au désespoir, sachant qu'il n'y aurait rien que nous pourrions faire pour refouler ce qui venait : rien pour empêcher ses temps noirs d'arriver ? » demanda Draco en embrassant délicatement le visage de Harry. « Deux anciens ennemis, s'accrochant désespérément entre eux la nuit » souffla Draco à l'oreille du brun.

Harry gémit faiblement.

« Tu respires, encore le désespoir n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota Draco, son souffle faisant frissonner Harry. « Mais ce soir, il est plus mauvais non ? »

« Oh Dieu oui ! » pleura Harry

« Laisse moi t'aider encore Harry » murmura Draco, embrassant du bas vers le haut la mâchoire d'Harry. « Soulageons la douleur de chacun comme nous l'avons fait cette nuit-là. »

Harry pouvait sentir les lèvres de Draco embrassant ses joues, ses yeux, sa cicatrice. Il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes et trembla tandis qu'il ouvrait sa bouche en réponse.

Le baiser s'approfondit et la langue d'Harry pénétra doucement dans la bouche de Draco, ayant passée la barrière que constituaient ses dents, avant de rencontrer celle du blond et d'entamer un ballet érotique. Harry sentit les canines pointues de Draco et se recula précipitamment.

« Non ! » pleura-t-il.

Draco sourit et réduisit au minimum la distance entre eux deux. Il atteignit le visage de Harry pour le frotter une fois de plus.

« J'ai vraiment vécu cette nuit-là, faisant l'amour avec toi, ici sous les étoiles. C'était la dernière nuit que j'étais humain. »

« Draco, non » implora Harry. Draco se pencha en avant et le ré embrassa.

« Stop » chuchota Harry, une fois le baiser finit.

« Te rappelles-tu de notre promesse de nous retrouver ici ? » Draco mit ses mains sous le menton de Harry pour le redresser, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Après que tout soit fini, nous devions nous retrouver ici de nouveau. » Draco doucement l'embrassa. « Et nous sommes ici, alors accomplissons cette promesse. »

« Que dis-tu de notre promesse de s'aider à survivre ? » demanda Harry d'une voix amère où l'on percevait une lamentation. Il ferma brusquement ses yeux.

« Nous avons malheureusement échoué à celle-ci n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela dépend » répondit Draco, ses doigts caressant maintenant le cou de Harry, caressant sa veine jugulaire. « Je vis toujours » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du brun. « Mais je suis seul Harry. Nous pourrions encore nous aider, tu sais. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide » répondit Harry en se dégageant.

Le blond sourit : « Oh vraiment ? » demanda-t-il « Alors pourquoi Le-Garçon Qui-A-Survécu organise-t-il son suicide dans l'obscurité ? »

Harry se recula encore et répliqua : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Malfoy ! »

Draco se rapprocha une fois de plus. Harry semblait prudent et déterminé à garder ses distances. Draco chuchota à son oreille : « Je peux sentir tes pensées qui tourbillonnent, je peux goûter ton désespoir, ta culpabilité. »

Harry se figea, haletant tandis que Draco continuait à respirer contre son oreille.

« Ma culpabilité ? » demanda Harry.

« Oh oui ! Ta culpabilité ! » répondit Draco. « Je peux la sentir Harry. »

Draco se déplaça derrière Harry et doucement inclina sa tête sur un côté.

« Tu te sens comme si tu avais tué quelqu'un que tu n'aimais pas. » continua Draco, ses lèvres embrassant avec délicatesse le cou du sorcier brun.

« Oui » sanglota Harry, « Tous. Je les ai tous tués ! »

Le vampire sentit les battements accrus du cœur de Harry, son souffle instable. Draco aurait presque pu goûter son sang. Sa faim s'accrut. Il voulait Harry. Il avait besoin de lui. Draco désirait ardemment Harry pour combler sa solitude. Il le désirait ardemment pour le consommer, pour consommer sa vie, son sang, son amour, son âme.

La langue de Draco parcourut légèrement le cou de Harry, jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, sentant le pouls.

« Tu n'as tué personne Harry, ce n'était pas de ta faute ! » indiqua Draco, suçant son oreille.

« Je les ai tous tués ! » sanglota Harry. « Ils sont tous morts à cause de moi ! Mes parents, Sirius, Cédric, Hermione, certains Weasley, Dumbledore, Snape également. » Harry tourna sa tête pour le regarder « Même toi Draco, même toi ! »

Draco tourna la tête de Harry dans l'autre sens et suça légèrement son cou. Un dessin de sang…. Encore. Juste prévoir le moment. Le vampire sentit son désir de sang augmenter. Draco sut que son désir le submergerait bientôt. Harry pleurnicha.

Le blond lentement suça le cou de Harry jusqu'à son oreille. « Tu ne m'as pas tué » riposta-t-il. « Le Lord Noir m'a changé. Il est celui qui a introduit les vampires dans la seconde guerre. »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas ! » soutint Harry « Si ce n'était pas pour moi, tu n'aurais pas été blessé, je t'ai aimé et cet amour t'a marqué pour la mort ! »

« Je ne suis pas mort. » Draco mordit le dessin de sang sur le lobe de l'oreille du sorcier le faisant pleurnicher. « J'ai juste tout perdu. » Le vampire suça et Harry haleta. « Je suis seul Harry. Ma famille est partie, mes amis sont morts. Comme toi, je n'ai plus rien ! » Draco retira sa bouche loin du sang d'Harry. « Rien, excepté toi ! »

Sa bouche dériva vers le bas du cou du brun, et se blottit contre sa jugulaire. Harry gémit doucement. « Tu es mort, Draco »indiqua Harry « Tu n'es pas vivant. Tu es un vampire. Un tueur ! »

Draco sourit dans le cou de Harry « Ah, alors basé sur tout ce que tu viens de dire, je suis un tueur comme toi ! »

« Non » cria Harry en essayant de s'écarter. Draco le tenait fermement. « Non » répéta Harry « j'étais forcé de tuer Voldemort, j'étais forcé…. Les autres sont morts à cause de cela. »

« Et je suis forcé de tuer…. En tant que vampire » indiqua Draco « Je suis forcé de tuer pour survivre, comme toi » La langue du vampire s'était déplacée au dos du cou du sorcier, suçant lentement. « Tu as survécu Harry, tu as tué pour survivre ! »

Harry pleura simplement.

Draco tourna Harry pour qu'il lui fasse face et embrassa les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage

« Je sais que tu veux mourir Harry. Tu veux que cette douleur finisse. Ainsi soit-il. Rejoins moi et ta mort peut devenir notre vie. »

« Pas comme cela » plaida Harry « Pas comme tueurs. »

« Tueurs ? » hurla Draco « Tu **_es_** un tueur. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Chaque être que tu as aimé est mort à cause de toi. Tout ce que tu touches est détruit. Regarde ce que je suis devenu à cause de toi ! »

Le souffle de Harry se figea « Je n'ai pas voulu que tu deviennes un vampire » sanglota Harry « Tues moi si tu veux mais ne me transformes pas en monstre. »

« Un monstre ? » répondit Draco « Tu ne seras jamais un monstre Harry. Tu es beau. Et mon cadeau te donnera la vie. Il **_nous_** donnera la vie…. Ensemble. »

Draco pouvait sentir Harry trembler « Ensemble ? »

Le vampire sentit sa convoitise pour le sang devenir irrésistible. Il sut qu'il allait avoir Harry. Draco amena sa bouche de nouveau au cou d'Harry, ses canines pointues sorties. « Je ne te perdrais pas encore Harry ! »

Draco le mordit et but son sang lui enlevant sa vie.

« Draco non ! » pleura Harry en se retirant dans un mouvement brusque, deux jets de sang coulant le long de son cou.

« Non ! » chuchota-t-il d'une voix cassée.

« Tu ne comprends pas Potter ! » Grogna Draco, son besoin de sang devenait urgent. « Je t'aurais ce soir. Je ne veux plus le nier ! »

Draco s'était précipité avec force sur Harry, qui eu à peine le temps de lever ses bras en signe de défense, que déjà il heurtait le sol.

**_Douleur._** La douleur aigue et tranchante compressa la poitrine du jeune vampire. Draco frissonna de douleur et baissa les yeux sur la distance qui les séparait pour voir que... la baguette en houx de Harry était plantée dans la poitrine du blond. Un pieu en bois parfait perçant un cœur isolé brisé.

Les yeux gris choqués rencontrèrent les yeux verts terrifiés. Pendant un moment qui se voulait infini, leurs regards s'imbriquèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils s'envoyaient et recevaient les sentiments, les pensées, les craintes et la souffrance de l'autre. Le vent souffla, la vie s'en alla, la fin était arrivée.

Et alors que l'obscurité submergeait Draco, ce dernier entendit Harry murmurer « Je suis désolé. » mais ne sut rien de plus.

**FIN…**

**Voilà c'est fini !**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?**

**Miss Zabini.**


	2. Obsession

**Coucou tout le monde, me voici de retour avec un nouveau one-shot, concernant mon bel italien. en espérant que ce one-shot vous plaira.**

**Obsession

* * *

**

« Je déteste Potter » grogna Draco.

Blaise Zabini soupira « Je sais Draco » l'informa-t-il. « La plupart d'entre nous avons saisi le message à ce jour. »

« Je le déteste _vraiment_ cependant, si seulement il y avait un moyen… » dit Draco.

« Si seulement vous cessiez de proposer des plans idiots qui ne fonctionnent jamais » murmura Théodore Nott à Blaise, Draco foudroyant celui-ci du regard.

« Ai-je besoin de te rappeler qui commande ici Nott ? » siffla-t-il et Théodore gesticula prouvant son malaise.

Quand il fut certain que Draco ne le regardait plus, il envoya à Blaise un regard exaspéré et ce dernier répondit par un roulement d'yeux.

« Nous devons obtenir sa réputation d'une façon ou d'une autre » déclara Draco.

« Nous avons déjà essayé ça » répliqua Blaise « Rappelle toi en quatrième année, Rita Skeeter ? N'a-t-elle pas essayé ? »

« _Presque _» dit Draco en les foudroyant du regard « Nous l'avons obtenu pendant deux années ! »

« Mais maintenant il est redevenu le Golden Boy et nous ne sommes plus près d'obtenir une quelconque forme de vengeance. » Draco leva les yeux vers le ciel « Vous avez presque échoués avec vos hiboux et votre hantise d'obtenir Potter ! » dit Blaise. Et l'humiliation secoua Draco à ce souvenir.

« Sérieusement Draco, quelqu'un penserait que tu es gay à la façon que tu as d'être obsédé par Potter ! » s'exclama Théodore avec un sourire goguenard, « et seule Alexandria Lestrange peut se pâmer d'être au dessus des autres et qui a réussit à ceux que la totalité des Serpentard nous regarde en riant ! »

Draco ne se libéra pas de sa typique mauvaise humeur mais cependant un regard pensif se répandit sur son visage. Blaise gémit à cette expression. Il restait préoccupé par un mauvais pressentiment, connaissant parfaitement cet air-là.

« Lestrange, qui te paraît faire le plus gay ici ? » s'enquit brutalement Draco à la jeune fille plus âgée qu'eux. Blaise cligna des yeux de surprise de même que Théodore. Il ne s'était pas attendu à _cela._

« A part toi ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment en provoquant l'hilarité de la maison.

Draco acquiesça.

« Zabini ! »

Blaise leva les yeux avec indignation et foudroya du regard Alexandria. Un regard qui promit pour plus tard beaucoup de douleur. Mais celle-ci semblait insouciante et Blaise jura qu'elle lui obtiendrait des récompenses très bientôt.

Draco semblait satisfait et fit signe à Blaise.

« Zabini, j'ai un plan… » Et il commença à le lui exposer.

Blaise jura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Potter, j'ai un mot à te dire » dit Blaise forçant sa voix à adopter une tonalité neutre. Si seulement Draco n'avait pas eu ces photos de lui… Il grimaça à cette pensée et essaya de focaliser ses pensées sur Potter qui le regardait avec une très étrange expression peinte sur son visage.

« J'attends » répliqua Potter et Blaise réalisa que Potter avait du lui poser une question qu'il avait loupé.

« Je… » commença-t-il en essayant d'insuffler à sa voix une note de désespoir. Ses années passées à Serpentard avaient améliorés ses talents d'acteurs.

« J'ai vraiment… besoin de te parler. S'il te plait. »

Il réalisa avec consternation qu'il ressemblait à un de ces Poufsouffles. Néanmoins son stratagème fonctionna puisque Potter acquiesça et regarda autour de lui.

« Ou ? » demanda-t-il. Blaise était heureux que Potter n'était pas complètement abruti et que ce n'était pas désagréable de parler à un Gryffondor.

Il était parvenu à garder un air désespéré puis après avoir regarder autour de lui, il traîna Potter dans un couloir voisin peu fréquenté.

Il vit Draco les suivre du coin de l'œil. Il inclina brièvement la tête avant de reporter son attention autre part.

Quand il fut sur qu'ils étaient seuls, il se tourna vers Potter. Il fit les cent pas puis commença à parler d'une voix précipitée comme si ils répétaient une pièce.

« Potter… Harry » dit-il, « Je… »

Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait le faire. Il ne penserait pas à la personne très masculine qui était devant lui, mais à Lavande Brown,_( n/t: humm au lieu de penser à Brown, penses plutôt à MissZabini, Blaise)_qui en dépit d'être Gryffondor avait vraiment un physique merveilleux.

« Je sais que tu pense que je suis juste un Serpentard, comme Malfoy, mais… je… »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis après s'être assuré que Potter était encore là et qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. Il tuerait Draco pour se qu'il allait faire.

« Je veux juste que tu sache cela… je pense… je pense ». Puis en grimaçant légèrement, il fit un pas en avant tira Harry Potter vers lui et l'embrassa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Blaise se tenait au dessus du lavabo dans les toilettes des garçons de cinquième année, se lavant désespérementla bouche. Il avait embrassé Potter. Il avait embrassé _Harry Potter_. Il se sentait toujours malade.

Il entendit Draco entrer derrière lui et scruta son visage à la recherche d'une once de dégoût.

« Tu as mis mon visage sur _ça ?_ dit-il catégoriquement à Draco.

Draco se déplaça discrètement.

« A propos de cela… » commença-t-il, et Blaise senti que quelque chose clochait.

« Quoi Draco ? » demanda-il d'une voix glaciale.

« Ben tu vois, il n'y avait pas de pellicule dans l'appareil photo » dit Draco où de délicates tâches roses faisaient leur apparition sur ses joues.

Blaise le fixa.

« Pansy l'a eu en dernier » dit Draco en gesticulant avec élégance. « Mais la prochaine fois… »

« Non » répliqua catégoriquement Blaise.

« Blaise ! » pleurnicha Draco et celui-ci le foudroya du regard.

« Je n'embrasserais pas Potter _une fois de plus_. Fais le toi-même ! » répliqua sèchement Blaise en sortant comme une furie. Draco soupira.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry Potter regarda fixement Théodore Nott s'avancer vers lui, avec une certaine gêne visible sur son visage.

« Je peux te parler Potter ? » risqua Théodore et Harry se demanda si toute la maison des Serpentard avait perdue la raison cette semaine.

FIN

**bien, et maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à me dire ce que vous n'en n'avez pensé enme laissant une review.**


End file.
